


Frustration

by look-at-all-these-imagines (inspired_writer)



Series: Writing from Tumblr [40]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Miscommunication, Reader-Insert, Requited crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspired_writer/pseuds/look-at-all-these-imagines
Summary: Victor just wanted you to look at him for once.(reader is female by request)





	Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon Victor as bisexual or even pan, however, I know that many people see him as gay (which is why I hesitated in posting this, to begin with), so I hope that no one is all up in arms because of the reader being female in this story.

Victor could only watch as you exited the rink, placing the guards on the blades of your skates. You were elegant both on and off the ice, the air around you commanded respect.  ~~And it made Victor weak in the knees~~.

When Victor grows a little more courage, he asks you to join him and some others to lunch at least then if you said no, he wouldn’t be alone.

Except you say no without giving him a second glance.

Sure you weren’t a social person, but you still managed to hold a conversation with literally everyone else but him. Either giving him one worded answers or no answers at all.

But it didn’t stop him from pursuing you. 

* * *

 

This encounter, however, happened more by chance. He was mainly looking for Yuri since he once again left practice to come to the ballet studio and Yakov, who had emphasized that he would be looking for Yuri and nothing more so that he wouldn't wander around, sent Victor.

One door was opened so he assumed that the younger skater would be there, what he didn’t expect, however, was to see you there. Holding what looked to be a very uncomfortable pose.

So when you saw him, you would’ve fallen to the floor had it not for the metal railing in front of the large mirrors that you began to grip in a knuckle tight grip.

“I apologize for startling you,” He said a little sheepish, “I was just looking for Yuri.”

“It’s okay,” You replied briskly already moving past him, “I was just finishing up here anyway.”

It was like he didn’t even blink and you were already packing your things after taking a swig from your water bottle.

Victor couldn’t help the small feeling of disappointment grow inside him, you were just going without giving him a second glance again.

“Why do you avoid me?” He asked quietly, or he thought so until he saw you freeze up.

“What do you mean?” You replied, without looking at him.

“See? Like that. You kind of just avoid me (Y/N), if I have done something to offend you then I am sorry, but I do believe that I have at least some kind of right now know.”

You sighed, continuing to "check" your bag and then your phone, “Really Victor it’s nothing like that.”

Then when Victor looked at the large body-sized mirrors, seeing your reflection. Which also helped him see that you had a large blush on your face.

A small smile grew on his face.

“I guess this was a whole misunderstanding huh?”

You only looking down.

“I guess that means we can just start fresh then!” Suddenly he was in front of you, hand out, “My name is Victor Nikiforov!” 

You couldn’t help but let out a small laugh from the surprise that you felt, but still took his hand regardless, “My name is [_____] [_____].”

“Well Miss _____, I’m not busy right now, but what about you? I could go for some lunch.”

You smiled, despite the deep warmth that you felt on your face.”With a gracious offer like that, I can’t refuse.” 

Quickly, he sends a text to Yuri, telling him how he was being looked for, and that he would be busy and no longer able to return to practice. Despite getting an earful from Yakov the next practice, as well as convincing the man that you had nothing to do with it, Victor thought that the time spent with you was completely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> requested by onilafaze "YoI scenario; Viktor is frustrated because his skating crush never looks at him. One day, he visits the ballet studio she's practicing and runs into her. As usual, she turns away from him; but this time, she;s facing a mirror. That's when Viktor catches her reflection and discovers she's only looking away to hide her blush."


End file.
